Prüfung von Trinimac
__NOEDITSECTION__ The final Excavation, Automatically starts at the end of The Visage In order to complete this quest you will need access to The Glacial crevice in the Forgotten Vale, One can only go there by doing the dawnguard questline at least up to . Additionally, the following items are required during the quest: *Staff of the Snow Prince *Staff of the Sun Prince *Staff of the Sky Prince *Spear of the Snow Prince *Ring of Phynaster - a separate quest will start. if you do not yet have the item. *Warlock's Ring - *Shrine of Y'ffre - which requires lvl75 in the archaeology skill. __TOC__ Walkthrough Join the excavation team at Fort Greenwall. After The Visage the explorers will set up camp outside the Greenwal cave. This takes a few in game days. Investigate what you can and return in a week. Make your way back through the Greenwall cave and head to the Lost Ruins. take a careful stroll across the scaffolding but apart from a single falmer excavation site there isn't much to do yet. Return to the excavation. Leave and do something else for a while, finishing the scaffolding will take about a week ingame time. Unlock the Snow Elf chest. The scafolding is now complete and the explorers found a Snow Elf chest they can't open. Pick the lock and retrieve Frostwarden. See what Latoria has to show you. Latoria has found something interesting deeper down in the ruins. Carefully make your way across the scaffolding to the larger room. Locate the missing object from the dais. The object is the giant chalice it is behind the railing in the south western corner of the room. Place the cup on the dais. Placing the cup will lift the barrier that's holding the book. Investigate the Falmer book. Open and read the book. Show Marassi the book. After your conversation with Marassi, a scene will play out. Fight your way to the entrance. Large amounts of Falmer will come from everywhere, fight your way back over the scaffolding towards the exit. a few well placed unrelenting force shouts can help clear the path a bit. when you get near the exit the screen will turn black, and you'll wake up in the Explorer's Society Guild House. Read the translated Falmer book. While you where past out, Latoria and Kyre made sure the falmer book was translated read it. Discuss the book with Kyre. Have a little chat, everyone is going to need more time for research. Wait for word from Auryen. A few days later you'll receive a note from a courier. The explorers set out to a new dig site. Join the excavation at the temple of Trinimac. Start the dig. A rockslide blocks the entrance to the temple help dig a way in. Rest a while before continuing the dig. Talk to Kyre and take a nice nap. a decent nights rest is what you need right now. Continue the dig. Continue chipping away at the rocks. Explore the cavern ruins. Finally an entrance, the cave is infested with falmer, make your way to the botton and then the middle, there will be a ladder leading to the middle temple. Try to place the Snow Prince's Spear. Auryen came preperad and brought the Spear of the Snow Prince from the museum. this stage need confirmation on how it works if the spear was not previously found. Continue exploring the Temple ruins. In the first room against the wall is a chest containing Trinimac's Might be sure to take it with you. then continue through the doors. In the next dungeon part a scene will play out (you won't have control over your character until it's done) Involving Tulrin Deathweaver the talking Falmer from the Lost ruins. Stop the Falmer. You will get seriously swarmed by falmer, try to advance towards Tulrin Deathweaver. He'll flee after a bit and you'll only have to deal with some remaining falmer. After the battle is over the Explorers will ponder a bit over his words. Now it's time to find the Snow Elf Temple. Don't forget to take the staff of the snow prince back on your way out. Search for the Snow Elf Temple in the ice. The temple is located in the Glacial Crevice within the Forgotten Vale. The only way to get there is doing the Dawnguard questline up to the point where you reach the forgotten vale. You only need to enter the Glacial crevice and see the temple for the quest to update. Inform Kyre about the temple. Return to Kyre, depending on how fast you are the explorers might still be in the previous temple location or have returned to the Guild house. Escort the explorers to the temple site. Reach the frozen temple. In order to get there with the explorers you'll have to make your way through a large part of the Glacial Crevice. Go up and towards the temple past the hang bridge until you reach a large ice wall on the left side of the temple. Again take a pick-axe and start digging your way through. Once a tunnel has been dug there will be a small campsite just outside the temple. Find a way into the temple. To open the door Auryen once again brought some relics that could be useful among them the Staff of the Sun Prince. enter the temple. Find the Neb-Cresen. There are seven doors at the back of the temple and a large gate each left and right of the large podium. For now go to either the left or right gate. Left gate Use Phynaster's Ring in the socket. To open the left gate use the Staff of the Sky Prince in the socket next to the gate. Auyren will have brought that one along. The large shrine in the room is dedicated to Phynaster. Auyren will speculate that the socket on the pannel will require the Ring of Phynaster if you have not acquired the ring yet a secondary called Relic of Phynaster will start to retrieve the ring. After using the ring on the socket the shrine will raise and the Touchstone left half will be up for taking. Find the other half of the gem. The other half is behind the other gate, no matter if you first did the left or right side now do the other side. Right Gate Use the Warlock's Ring in the socket. To open the right gate use the Staff of the Snow Prince in the socket next to the gate. Auyren will have brought that one along. Auyren will speculate that the socket on the panel will require the Warlock's Ring. if you have not acquired the ring yet Auryen will give you one of his notes on the subject. (this is the same note you can find in the Curator's Office. After using the ring on the socket the shrine will raise and the Touchstone left half will be up for taking. Reassemble the gem at an archaeology station. Go outside, there is a Archaeology Station in the camp and rebuild the Harmonic Touchstone. Use the Touchstone on the pedestal. Inside the temple main room place the touchstone in the socket on top of the platform. The Explorers will speculate a bit about it's use. Activating the touchstone again brings up three options: Activate, reset chimes. and take the Touchstone back. Place and use the chimes. You can only place one chime at a time. the sequences you need for now are in the Falmer book. When looking at the chimes the left and largest one is number 1 and the smallest is number 8. The first six sequences open the three left doors and three right side doors. Sequences from the book: *1st line: 3 5 4 2 1 - Opens the first door *2nd line: 2 3 4 1 6 5 - opens the second door, the chest contains the Glacial Spire *3th line: 8 7 6 3 2 5 - opens the third door *4th line: 8 6 7 3 1 2 - opens the fifth door *5th line: 7 1 5 2 3 4 - opens the sixth door, holds the Constellation Cube, and a Dibella Statue *6th line: 8 1 7 2 6 3 - opens the seventh door, holds a lot of gems *7th line: 5 6 4 9 1 Try some random things and auyren will mention there must be a chime missing in order to do the 7th line. The 9th chime is behind the left shrine all the way down in a locked falmer hut with a boss chest. retrieve it and try the 7th line again. The explorers will now suggest that something might be at the bottom of the Shrine of Y'ffre Rebuild an artifact which holds the final sequence. This requires 75 in Archaeology Skills craft the shrine and turn it around in your inventory until one can see the vague tally marks at the bottom. Play the final sequence found on the bottom of the shrine. Play the sequence :8 5 6 1 3 2 and the 4th door will open. Kill Tulrin Deathweaver. Tulrin Deathweaver appears and will take Neb-Crescen, Blade of Treachery from the pedestal. He'll bring along a few Falmer friends. Most of the time he is invernable and really packs a punch. after a bit the friendly Snow Elf Ghost will reapper and start ringing the chimes. this will make him temporary vulnerable. when he is invernable it's best to move out of his way and wait for the ghost to do her thing again. after defeating him take the Neb-Crescen, Blade of Treachery from his remains. With everything done Auryen will mention to take all the used items back to the museum with you. Along with the three staves, also take the Harmonic Touchstone Quest Stages